My Love For Him
by EternallyBliss
Summary: An average High school Teen Lewis, one day wakes up and finally admits he's gay and struggles to cope with his feelings for his best friend Ben
1. Chapter 1

For precautions this book is rated MA 15+ - M 15 +  
As some readers may not feel it should be rated this and that the warnings bellow may be un-necessary.  
WARNING: This story contains gay scene and gay feelings if you do not like this type of thing then do not read this story.  
WARNING: This story contains some very dark and depressing chapters , thoughts and feelings, if you feel that these feelings will affect you negatively and make you feel depressed then please do not read.  
My Love For Him Introduction Page I  
Quick Introduction:  
Any resemblance to any living/dead person , animal or place is purely coincidence, or maybe not...  
At the moment I do not wish say if this story is fiction or non fiction due to people I know reading this story but 99% most likely at the end of the story or half way through I will tell you if its fiction or non fiction. But that adds to part of the story. Try and guess yourself if it is? :)  
Instagram: 1d_boy_directioner_1d  
So let me tell you a story...


	2. Chapter One

"I love you, I'm sorry."

Ben and Lewis were two really close best friends, They were friends since year 7, they would always sit together and do everything together.

Lewis was at home during the hot summer holidays without Ben for six weeks, Ben was too busy with his new girlfriend Julia, Lewis was slightly jealous of Julia for some reason he didn't quite know why he was jealous but inside he was.

During the holidays Lewis and Ben somehow slowly drifted apart, which did start to hurt Lewis.

On the 9th of February after years , tears and pain of fighting Lewis' parents had decided to get a divorce. At this time it was during the holidays and Lewis was having a great time, but on that day it all turned sour, Lewis was in shock and disbelief when he was told by his Aunty that this had happened and then came to the realization and broke down with sadness when his mum told him later that night. Lewis was a strong person and had to stay strong to look after and be with his mum and sister.

On the 20th of February 2012 school was back and, Lewis , Ben , Taylah , Breanna Chad , Brandon and Sam also returned back to school ready for a great new year, very little did they all know it would turn out to be anything but a happy year. Lewis was so happy to see ben's face after six weeks of drifting apparat slowly and not seeing each other at all, you can probably imagine how excited Lewis really was, but later that all changed within the drop of a hat, Lewis was still sad and thinking about his parents and his growing jealousy of ben's girlfriend Julia. Inside lewis was growing something bad and horrible which would effect him so much for so long, Lewis was showing all the signs of depression and was feeling like he was trapped in the dark.

They all say together in the morning in the same spot they always would last year, they talked about their holidays and everything going on, Ben of course going on about his girlfriend, Lewis just say their quiet and empty not saying a word, non of them really cared or noticed.

The bell rang to go to care class where everyone would get their new timetables and find out what classes and who they would be with this year. Lewis saw his timetable and was a little disappointed because he only knew Taylah was in two of his classes and that's all he knew of, so far.

Lewis went to all his classes by himself, for some reason feeling sad and depressed, the bell rang for lunch and Lewis would usually run out to see all his friends but he just walked out slowly and sadly, none of his friends still noticed, when he was walking out he bumped into Ben and they found out they had not one single class together, which made Lewis so much more sadder for some reason.

The day continued finally it was over, it didn't seem that bad or hard but as soon as Lewis got home he just fell down in a heap in his bed and cried.

I the narrator of this story particularly don't know what seemed so bad, but inside I think Lewis had some feelings for Ben, more than just friends and the fact of not being with him in every class like they were the past two years kind of upset him and didn't want to be apart from Ben.


End file.
